Artemis's Son
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is the son of Chaos and the adopted son of Artemis. When his mother goes hunting the monster he follows and gets there first. Now his camp friends, hunters and mother must rescue him…Harry/Kayla
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Harry is the son of Chaos and the adopted son of Artemis. When his mother goes hunting the monster he follows and gets there first. Now his camp friends, hunters and mother must rescue him…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry had been 5 when he ran away from his parents. And when he found his adopted mother Artemis the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt.

Harry had a brother and everyone thought he Charlus was the boy-who-lived. Even his own parents who had survived the attack. But Harry was the true boy-who-lived. His 'parents' sent him to his Aunt Petunia's where he was mistreated.

He ran away and met his real father Chaos. Chaos said this was a one time thing. It was dangerous for him to be with Harry. Chaos explained he was his real father. His blood adopted father the descendant of Hades, his mother the descendant of Zeus and Poseidon.

Chaos said he would take Harry somewhere safe and that was Lady Artemis's camp. Chaos explained to her who she needed to adopted him. Artemis never thought about having a son looked at the young boy and feel in love with him as a son. She agreed. Chaos left Harry in her care. He was adopted by Artemis in front of the Gods. As he was a legacy of the big three Harry was really important. With the blood of Chaos and Artemis in him made him immortal. His Grandfather Hades found a Horcrux in his head and removed it. Saying he was going to trace the others.

Over the years he grow up in Artemis's camp and trained he knew how to use a sword and bow. His mother knew he could take care of himself as he had faced many monsters. He was 15 years old now. And had grown tall.

He had a girlfriend Kayla from the Apollo Cabin at camp half-blood.

No one from the wizarding world had found him yet and that was fine by him. He would deal with Tom Riddle when the time came. He knew about having to face him. He will be taking Riddle to Hades himself.

But he could feel something brewing in the air as he hunted. He knew something was going to happen but he didn't know what. And it was going to happen _soon_…

* * *

Harry followed his mother Artemis. He had ignored her when she said go with her brother Apollo. He saw something that had kidnapped Annabeth going for his mother.

"_Son you must take your mothers place. And go with Atlas. If you don't death will follow. Including the death of Zoe Nightshade", _Chaos says in his head

Harry knew what he had to do. He couldn't let Zoe die or anyone else. He would protect everyone. If his Dad Chaos said death will follow he knew too listen.

He draw his bow with a tranquilizer dart he had developed for Gods and Immortals. With a fast shot he shot his mother Artemis. She went down immediately. He quickly put spells on her so the Titan Atlas wouldn't be able to get to his mother. He placed the necklace of the moon in her hand.

"I am sorry. I don't have a choose. But I know you'll come", Harry says softly

Atlas the General comes out of the trees grinning at Harry. Harry glares his blade in his hand.

"Atlas", Harry growls

"Why isn't it Chaos son. I was expecting someone else", Atlas says looking at the small son of Chaos.

"Too bad it is just me", Harry lies

"Well they will come for you more than who I was really after", Atlas says drawing his sword

Harry blocks the first attack. Lucky Huntstrike his blade was made by Hephaestus. He cuts Atlas cheek but at the same time a hellhound mangles his leg tearing the legs flesh into pieces. Harry growls and drops seeing another person coming.

"Good work lets take him", Atlas says

Harry in pain holds the spell on his mother for the last seconds before they leave the forest. Leaving the Goddess Artemis alone in the forest not knowing of what her son had done for her…

* * *

Mount Othrys Harry was taken in Celestial chains not that he needed them his leg was mangled. If he didn't get help soon it wouldn't be repairable even to Apollo.

"Harry", Annabeth gasps

Harry saw her holding the sky and his eyes narrowed. Annabeth should never have been able to hold up the sky.

"Let her go", Harry growls

"You decide take up the burden of the sky or let her die. Either way you will bring one off the gods here", Atlas says

Harry looks at Luke and growls, "I saved your arse all those years ago. And this is what you do?"

"You can join us", Luke offers

"I will personal drag you down to Hades", Harry growls

"Did we tell you we made a little stop in England and allied ourselves with a friend of yours. He wants you to suffer greatly. He plans to help our Titan Lord", Luke says

Harry knew it was Tom. He was back and allied to Kronos. He had to warn the gods. He reached for Annabeth's mind.

"_Annabeth listen I am going to take the burden. You will go to camp and tell them Voldemort rises again and allied with Kronos", Harry thinks to her_

"_You'll die", Annabeth gasps_

"_I'll die anyway. This I am doing to save a friend", Harry thinks_

"Untie me I will take her place", Harry says to Atlas and Luke

Harry knew they were going to kill Annabeth and Annabeth was not going to remove herself from the sky and there was only one option open to him. Harry got up with all his strength and lunged at Annabeth. He made sure his hands reached the sky. Harry felt the weight hit him. He clenched his teeth and took on the burden.

"_Tell Kayla and Mum and everyone I love them. Tell them not to come with Riddle, Luke, Atlas and Kronos here", Harry thinks_

And with a powerful wave of magic knocked Annabeth off the cliff with his sword into the water below with his magic protecting her. Atlas roared in rage. But Kronos was happy. Very happy he had the gods child imprisoned. Harry put his magic into his mangled leg to keep himself up. Now all he had to do was hope nobody came for him. It was too dangerous. So with strength he turned a glare on the Titan. With the crushing weight on him it was quite an effort but he did it.

Now to figure out a plan to get Atlas back under the weight of the sky…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

Lady Artemis woke up in the forest she couldn't remember what happened but she now ached all over. She had been following a dangerous creature. She felt something in her hand. Looking at it was a moon amulet that she had given her son. Artemis pales at what this could mean.

"Harry", Artemis says looking around and noticing blood and torn clothes, "I will find you my son. This I vow on the River Styx"

Thunder Booms signalling her oath.

Lady Artemis checks the area and Harry wasn't anywhere and he didn't answer her mental call. She was worried the clothes that were torn where his and so was the bow that was snapped on the ground.

Lady Artemis knew there was nothing to be done here she was going to Olympus. She disappears from the forest and reappears on Olympus. She rushes in.

"Arty what is wrong?" Apollo asks

"Did you take Harry to camp?" Artemis asks

"No. I thought he went with you", Apollo says looking worried

"What is wrong daughter?" Zeus asks

"Harry is missing. I was knocked unconscious. Woke up and Harry's amulet was in my hand", Artemis explains quickly showing everyone the amulet

"Does this have anything to do with my missing Daughter Annabeth?" Athena asks

"I was hunting a creature. Something dangerous. It must off taken Harry. I must get my hunters and track him", Artemis says

"Go to camp half-blood and see if he is there", Zeus orders, Harry meant a lot to the Olympians.

Artemis teleports to camp half-blood leaving the other gods to think of something else. She got there and her hunters met her. They said Harry wasn't at camp. He never came with them. Artemis had a bad feeling. She went to talk to Chiron about what was happening.

Now with Harry and Annabeth missing something needed to be done and done soon.

She had a vow too keep…

* * *

Annabeth gasps as she comes up for air from the plunge she took into the sea. She was holding Huntstrike Harry's blade. She couldn't believe what just happened. Harry had taken the weight of the sky off her and he was injured. She had to make the journey back to camp. She tiredly swam to shore coughing looking at Mt Orthys.

"I'll bring help Harry", Annabeth vows to her saviour.

Annabeth staggers up she had to find a way east. She decided she need to catch a plane. It was the only way. She was going to have to sneak on board. Annabeth stole some clothes and went to the airport. Harry's sword was a ring at the moment in case she needed it. She looks up the flights to New York. Finding one she waits and sneaks though the airport. Finding the plane she uses the mist on the cabin crew to make it so she had a ticket. She sits with a sigh. She hoped Zeus would let her fly.

The flight was 6 hours. She ate a little she couldn't sleep she kept thinking about what happened. Scared if she shut her eyes she would have a demigod-dream. And she would see what horrible things that Luke could he doing too Harry.

She just watches everyone nervous about if there was a monster on the plane. She had a tingling feeling.

Making it to New York safely she picked pockets some money from street goers to get a cab to Long island. By the time she got close to Camp Half-Blood she was exhausted and had run out of money so she had to walk the rest of the way. She hears a crack of a twig from behind her. She turns to see a cyclopes. Activating Harry's sword she beings to run. The cyclopes roars. Chasing her Annabeth weaves through the trees. As fast as her exhausted body aloud.

"HELP!" Annabeth yells knowing she was close to the camp border

She prayed to the Gods that someone, anyone would hear her and come to her aid. As ALL her energy was spent after the last few days she had.

The cyclopes knocks her into a tree. Annabeth's eyes go wide as the cyclopes swings his club. She knew she couldn't move in time to avoid it she was just too weak.

Annabeth braces herself for the impact and death but it never comes…

* * *

Artemis had talked to Chiron and they both didn't know how to find Harry.

"We are going to have to go to the Oracle for a quest", Chiron says

Cabin Leaders where gathered around. They had never seen the Goddess Artemis so upset.

"HELP", they all hear a scream

"That is Annabeth!" Percy says drawing riptide and sprinting in the direction of the scream

The Hunters, plus Campers had drawn there weapons and where running behind Percy and Thalia. Artemis sees what was happening first drawing her bow fast she lets lose 3 arrows into the cyclopes that was about to crush Annabeth who was pushed into a tree. The Hunters let lose arrows too the cyclopes roars.

"Annabeth run!" Percy says

Annabeth looks up to see Percy and her friends as well as the Hunters coming. The arrows continued to come from the Hunters and Artemis and the cyclopes finally begins to fall. Annabeth braces herself she was too tired to move. She was yanked out of the way and into the safety of Percy's arms. Annabeth was shaking still clutching Harry's sword.

"Annabeth?" Chiron asks coming closer, looking at her with fatherly worry.

Annabeth looks a Chiron blankly before collapsing from exhaustion into an unconscious state. It was thanks to Percy's quick reflexes that he catches her.

"Get her to the infirmary", Chiron orders as Lee Fletcher and Kayla run over to check on Annabeth.

Artemis looks at the sword that was dropped it was Huntstrike her sons blade. She picks it up.

"How did she get Huntstrike?" Kayla asks thinking about her boyfriend

"We will need to find out when she awakes. Whatever is going on Annabeth must know what happened to Harry. Annabeth is the key to getting my son back", Artemis says turning the blade into a ring and putting it on to keep it safe.

So she could get it back to her son WHEN and not _if_ she rescued him...

* * *

Annabeth was taken to the infirmary where they found she was extremely exhausted. She had cuts and bruises. Lee and Michael give her some ambrosia and nectar. Doing as much as they could for her without making her burn with the amount of godly food.

"When will see awake?" Artemis asks coming in two days later.

She was impatient to start to quest for her son. But they needed details from Annabeth before they asked the Oracle for a quest.

"Not sure Lady Artemis her body has been through a great ordeal. We won't know till she wakes", Lee says honestly.

"HARRY!" Annabeth yells sitting up panting surprising everyone

"Annabeth you are safe", Percy says putting a hand on her shoulder

"Percy. I made it", Annabeth says with relief, she also felt better then she did before.

"Annabeth take some more ambrosia", Lee says handing her a square of ambrosia.

Annabeth takes the godly food and feels better.

"What do you remember Annabeth?" Artemis asks gently.

"My Lady I think we all need to talk in the Big House with all the Head Councillors and Kayla", Annabeth says getting up

"You should rest", Percy argues.

"No this is more important. Much more important", Annabeth says firmly

"Always stubborn", Percy mutters

"Get changed first Annabeth you look like you need it", Artemis says, gesturing to the girls muddy, ripped and bloody clothes.

No matter how much she wanted to find Harry as quickly as possible. The fact was Annabeth needed help first. The poor girl looked a mess.

Malcolm (Annabeth's brother) takes her to her cabin. Annabeth changes slowly looking at the marks on her body. She was going to be sore for a while. Dressing in her gear she makes her way slowly to the Big House.

Thalia was there for the Zeus Cabin, Percy was there for the Poseidon Cabin, Katie Garner from the Demeter Cabin, Clarisse La Rue from the Ares Cabin, Malcolm had come to support his sister Annabeth for the Athena Cabin, Lee Fletcher was there for the Apollo Cabin with Kayla and Michael Yew, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo and a few other Hunters were there for Artemis, Charles Beckendorf for the Hephaestus Cabin, Silena Beauregard for the Aphrodite Cabin, Travis and Conner Stoll for the Hermes Cabin and Pollux and Castor for the Dionysus Cabin were there with Lady Artemis, Chiron and Mr D.

"Annabeth what has happened? And take all the time you need", Chiron asks with affection.

"I was taken to Mt Orthys", Annabeth states

Gasps came from around the table.

"Why were you taken there?" Malcolm asks

"For leverage to get the Gods to come. They were expecting someone, I think it was you Lady Artemis to be captured by Atlas", Annabeth says

"Atlas is trapped", Thalia states confused, "He is trapped under the sky"

"Not anymore. Luke and a few others look like they have taken on the burden. I was under the weight when word reached Mt Orthys that a more valuable hostage had been captured", Annabeth explains.

"Wait you held the weight of the sky? Is that even possible?" Silena asks

"It is possible. But not for long without killing the person", Artemis informs them.

"Go on Annabeth", Chiron says gently.

"Well I saw them bring Harry up. He was in chains he was injured. I can't tell you his injuries because I was a little distracted. Harry told them that he would take up the burden of the sky in order to let me go. Luke said that the Titan King had come across Voldemort and that they were working together. Harry told me to tell you all this and to tell Kayla and you Lady Artemis and all his friends he loved them and to tell them not to come for him. He lunged at me taking the weight of the sky and a bust of magical energy knocked me off Mt Orthys into the sea. With his magic protecting me from the impact too. Harry saved my life", Annabeth says

There was silence. They all knew about Voldemort. But with Harry under the sky could he survive? Artemis was worried could her son live with the burden of the sky? She knew he was strong but could he be that strong?

She was not going to leave him there she would have to go and save him. She vowed to save him. And he was her only child. She could never leave him in the situation.

"I better get going then", Artemis states firmly.

"You can't my Lady. Not alone", Zoe protests

"I must. He is my son", Artemis says

"He is our brother. Take the hunters with you", Zoe says

Before Artemis could reply a withered mummy that held the oracle shuffled forward. Mist curled around its feet. No one moved waiting.

_8 shall go West to the Godling in chains,_

_Peril and temptation awaits in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Goddess, Campers, Hunters, and Satyr combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one might perish by a parents crushing hand._

The mummy becomes still and falls. Everyone looked shocked by what the oracle said.

"We have a Quest. It sounds like it must be led by Lady Artemis. Who do you pick to go with you my Lady?" Chiron asks

"_Sister let the others feel if it is right to go. That is all I can tell you. Just TRUST me", Apollo thinks to Artemis_

Artemis straightens and looks at over the table. She decided to trust her brother. After all Harry held a special spot in her brothers heart. She wouldn't steer her wrong in this.

"Who feels connected with this Quest?" Artemis asks everyone.

"I do my Lady", Zoe says

"I think I do", Bianca says nervously.

"I am going to save my boyfriend. It feels right", Kayla says next

"I am going. I owe Harry that much for saving my life and taking the weight", Annabeth says

"I'll go. It feels right", Thalia says with a shrug

"I am going. I don't know why but I have a feeling I need to go", Percy says to the glare of Zoe

"Who else?" Chiron asks everyone.

"We need a Satyr", Thalia says looking at Grover

"Grover Underwood do you take up that part of the quest?" Chiron asks

Grover sighs looking at Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Kayla.

"I will go", Grover says knowing he really didn't have a choice.

"Then Lady Artemis you have your Questers", Chiron says

"I didn't want to go on a quest with Hunters anyway", Clarisse growls

"First light tomorrow we start the Quest. Pack what you take on quests. Zoe, Bianca with me we must pick someone to lead the Hunters while you and I are gone Zoe", Artemis says going through things in her mind.

"They will be safe here Lady Artemis. You have my word", Chiron says looking at Mr D to back him up

"Yeh, yeh they will be fine", Mr D says rolling his eyes

"They better be", Artemis threatens

Artemis was going to save her son but would she get there too late?...

* * *

Harry sweated as he held up the sky for the 3rd day. His magic was being pushed to its limit keeping him upright. His leg was bad. Harry knew the damage was going to be too much for Apollo to heal.

"Harry Potter the TRUE Boy-Who-Lived", Voldemort says grinning at the trapped enemy

Voldemort had used his blood to come back a day ago. Harry glared at the Dark Lord.

"When this is over I am dragging you down to Hades", Harry growls

"I am immortal", Voldemort says gleefully, "I CAN'T die"

"Not. Only the Gods are immortal. And you are FAR from it", Harry growls

"_Cruico!"_ Voldemort says pointing his wand at Harry

Harry grits his teeth as the pain went through him. His magic was fighting back against the attack. And so was his demigod blood.

"Don't torture are _guest_ too much", Luke says smirking.

Voldemort glares at Luke.

"The Titan Lord wants him alive to show the Gods that they will fail", Luke tells him

Harry grimaces he hoped that nobody was coming it was a trap. Glaring at Luke and Voldemort.

"But you can torture him a _little _bit", Luke tells Voldemort

Harry hopes he can get one of them under the sky. Maybe Voldemort would like a try? Harry thinks glaring murderously at the Dark Lord who was laughing at the fate of REAL The-Boy-Who-Lived…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review**


End file.
